japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin'ichirō Miki
Shin'ichirō Miki (三木 眞一郎; born March 18, 1968 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akira Yuki in Virtua Fighter, Kisuke Urahara in Bleach, Kojirō in Pocket Monsters, Lockon Stratos in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist and Takumi Fujiwara in Initial D: First Stage. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Roots (2006) - Kuhn *.hack//SIGN (2002-2003) - Crim *Air Master (2003) - Shigeo Komada *Black Bullet (2014) - Shōma Nagisawa *Bleach (2011-2012) - Kisuke Urahara *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Herman (ep19) *D.Gray-man (2007-2008) - Bak Chang *Dragon Ball Super (2016) - Fused Zamasu, Zamasu *Fate/stay night (2006) - Assassin *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Roy Mustang *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Gotō Matabee *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999) - Hiderō Ōsawa (ep1) *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Takumi Fujiwara *Isekai Quartet (2019) - Erich von Rerugen *Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) - Erich von Rerugen (ep3) *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - Aikurō Mikisugi *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Fairmont/'Gold' *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2005) - Gennai Hiraga *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) - Lyle Dylandy/'Lockon Stratos', Neil Dylandy/'Lockon Stratos' *Nisemonogatari (2012) - Deishū Kaiki *Rideback (2009) - Romanov Kalenback *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Slader *Trigun (1998) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Tōya Kinomoto 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009-2010) - Roy Mustang 'Movies' *Air (2005) - Keisuke Tachibana *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Kisuke Urahara *éX-Driver the Movie (2002) - Ralph *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Assassin *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Roy Mustang *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Takumi Fujiwara *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Lyle Dylandy/'Lockon Stratos' *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Iwapalace *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Kojirō 'OVA' *Blue Submarine No. 6 (1998-2000) - Myoung Hea Yun *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2015-2016) - Bradow von Breisgau *éX-Driver (2001) - Shō Tōdō *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Rei *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2013) - Emushi (ep2) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Xenosaga: Outer File (2002) - Hermann Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2019) - Bruno 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Kuhn *.hack//Mutation (2002) - Crim *.hack//Outbreak (2002) - Crim *.hack//Quarantine (2003) - Crim *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Ryūsei Date *Black Wolves Saga: Bloody Nightmare (2012) - Nesso Galland *Black Wolves Saga: Last Hope (2012) - Nesso Galland *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Kisuke Urahara *Blue Submarine No. 6: Antarctica (2000) - Myoung Hea Yun *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Bak Chang *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Akira Yūki *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Akira Yūki *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Assassin *Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008) - Assassin *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Tatsuma Sakamoto *Grandia Xtreme (2002) - Evann *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Takumi Fujiwara *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Gyro Zeppeli *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Gyro Zeppeli *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Aladdin *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Aladdin *Lost Dimension (2014) - Sōjirō Sagara *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2002) - Gennai Hiraga *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Mizuki *Project X Zone (2012) - Akira Yūki *Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness (2015) - Takuma Tsurugi *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy, Male Middle-Aged Type 3 *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Gotō Matabei *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Volundr *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Seilong *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Hearts (2008) - Creed Graphite *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Milhaust Selkirk *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure (2011) - Randy Orlando *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Randy Orlando *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Randy Orlando *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Zero (2010) - Randy Orlando *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Slader *Thousand Arms (1998) - Sōshi Mahoroba *Ultra Despair Girls: Danganronpa: Another Episode (2014) - Haiji Tōwa *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Edgar Roni Figaro *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Hermann *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Hermann 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Mizuki Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (113) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors